Banda del Coniglio
|Race = *'Coniglio 1 e 2': Terrestri *'Toninjinka': Coniglio|Deactivated = Anno 750 (morte)|Universe = Universo 7|Address = Fungus Town|Leader = Toninjinka|Notable members = *Coniglio 1 *Coniglio 2|Dislikes = *Son Goku *Yamcha *Pual}}La è un gruppo di terroristi della città di Fungus Town. Maltrattano i cittadini innocenti così da costringerli con la forza per ottenere beni. È formata da Toninjinka e altri due uomini, i Daizenshuu 7, pag. 56. Membri Toninjinka Toninjinka è il capo della Banda del Coniglio e l'unico che non porta l'uniforme. Lui è un coniglio antropomorfo dal pelo bianco e vestito con abiti orientali. Porta principalmente un vestito verde largo a maniche e pantaloni lunghi con un risvolto bianco in fondo. Porta delle scarpe nere, e, sopra il primo vestito, ne porta un'altro verde più chiaro con simboli rossi e il logo della banda "兎" (usagi, coniglio in giapponese) sempre rosso. Ha poi un collare giallo contornato di arancione; e indossa degli occhiali da sole. Toninjinka è dotato inoltre in un'abilità sovrannaturale che consiste nel trasformare in carota qualsiasi cosa egli tocchi, per poi farla tornare normale battendo le mani. Coniglio 1 Coniglio 1Dragon Ball: Origins (nome in codice)' 'è un uomo di colore vestito con una giacca scura sulla quale è cucito il disegno di un coniglio sul petto, ha bottoni color oro e spalline rosse. Sul braccio sinistro ha una fascia bianca con il logo della banda. La cintura della giacca, i guanti, l'astuccio in cuoio, gli stivali e il casco (parzialmente) sono marroncino. Il casco ha sopra anche due orecchie da coniglio blu e porta degli occhiali a lente circolare. Inoltre, ha con se una mitragliatrice appesa alla sua spalla sinistra con una cinghia marrone. Coniglio 2 Coniglio 2 (nome in codice) è, a differenza del primo, un uomo bianco e abbastanza magro. Porta la stessa tuta di Coniglio 1, a differenza del fatto che la sua arma è un fucile e lo appoggia sulla schiena, ha due tasche e nella seconda vi è una pistola. Inoltre, nella sua prima apparizione porta alla bocca una pipa, che perde quando Son Goku lo colpisce la prima volta. Storia Saga di Pilaf La Banda del Coniglio è una squadra di tre membri nota nella città di Fungus Town per i loro attacchi terroristici. Gli abitanti sono impauriti dalla Banda, soprattutto dal capo Toninjinka, con la sua abilità di trasformare le persone in carote. Il giorno in cui arriva il Dragon Team, Bulma ha ancora il vestito da coniglietta, e quindi i mercanti le danno la merce gratuitamente scambiandola per un membro della Banda, ma quando la ragazza si cambia, notano che non è una terrorista, e la trattano di nuovo normalmente. Nel frattempo, Coniglio 1 e 2 passano per le bancarelle civili, rubano oggetti e pestano i cittadini minacciandoli. Una volta tornata all'auto dei suoi amici, Bulma viene raggiunta dalla Banda che le chiede di "fare un giro con loro". Bulma rifiuta, e quindi la minacciano di ucciderla. Quindi interviene il giovane Goku a combattere i due malviventi, colpendo inizialmente Coniglio 2 allo stomaco con un pugno e poi al volto con un calcio, stendendolo. Interviene Coniglio 1 che tenta di sparare al ragazzo, me non fa in tempo a caricare la sua arma e a puntarla contro Son Goku che questo con un salto si sposta alle spalle dell'avversario e lo colpisce con il Bastone Nyoi, abbattendo anche Coniglio 1. Quest'ultimo, ancora dolorante, chiama il capo Toninjinka, e tutti gli abitanti si rifugiano nelle loro case impauriti. I due membri della banda si rialzano in piedi dicendo ai tre che presto saranno trasformati in carote e poi mangiati, lasciando insospettiti i tre. Nel silenzio della città si sente poi il suono di un'auto che si avvicina, e ben presto arriva in fatti un'automobile stilizzata a coniglio, dalla quale esce il capo della Banda del Coniglio, Toninjinka. Coniglio 1 e 2 lo accolgono quindi dicendogli che il Dragon Team rappresenta una minaccia. Dopo aver parlato, Toninjinka arriva dai tre con un salto e dice a Bulma di stringergli la mano. Yamcha, nascosto in un angolo, avverte la ragazza di non toccare il coniglio, quindi Bulma non gli stringe la mano ma la colpisce. Avendo comunque toccato Toninjinka, si trasforma in una carota, spaventando sia Goku che Oolong. Il ragazzo scende quindi dall'auto pronto a combattere contro il coniglio; prende il Bastone Nyoi e tenta di colpire (senza toccare) il capo della Banda del Coniglio, che però schiva il colpo e minaccia Goku di mangiare Bulma (trasformata in carota). Nel mentre, Oolong scappa con l'auto. Non potendo quindi Goku contrattaccare, è costretto a rimanere immobile mentre si fa pestare dalla Banda del Coniglio. Yamcha e Pual, che osservano la scena da nascosti, decidono di intervenire. Pual si trasforma in uccello e con il becco afferra Bulma trasformata in carota strappandola dalle mani di Toninjinka. Dopodiché, Yamcha colpisce con una gomitata alla testa Coniglio 1 e con un calcio al volto Coniglio 2. Una volta stesi, Goku obbliga il coniglio a far tornare normale Bulma minacciandolo di colpirlo col Bastone Nyoi. Toninjinka si rifiuta, e Goku lo colpisce alla testa. Così facendo, lo convince, e Pual porta al ragazzo la carota. Goku poggia Bulma per terra e il coniglio battendo le mani la fa tornare normale. Successivamente, Goku lega con una corda l'intera Banda del Coniglio e pianta il Bastone Nyoi nel terreno. Aggrappa a sé la banda e allungando il bastone si alza mentre tutti gli abitanti di Fungus Town lo osservano dalle loro case. Una volta sceso, è da solo, e afferma di aver abbandonato la banda sulla luna (dove a quando pare sta cucinando pasta di riso in riferimento ad una leggenda orientale). Saga del 21° Torneo Tenkaichi Nella saga del 21° Torneo Tenkaichi la Banda del Coniglio non fa una vera apparizione, ma muore in seguito alla distruzione della luna dovuta alla Kamehameha del Maestro Muten. Apparizioni nei videogiochi .]] La Banda del Coniglio appare nei videogiochi: * Dragon Ball: Origins * Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans * Dragon Ball Online * Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden * Dragon Ball (WonderSwan Color) * Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen * Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo * Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 (menzionata) In Dragon Ball: Origins Coniglio 1 e Coniglio 2 prima di chiamare direttamente Toninjinka, chiamano altri membri della Banda del Coniglio con la quale Goku combatte uscendo vittorioso. Gli eventi da la in poi rimangono invariati fino alla minaccia di Toninjinka di mangiare Bulma trasformata in carota; infatti nel videogioco il coniglio rientra nella sua auto e fugge nel suo nascondiglio segreto assieme alla carota. Poi anche Coniglio 1 e 2 se ne vanno. Goku e Oolong decidono più tardi di raggiungere la Banda nel loro nascondiglio (situato nella Foresta dei Funghi). Arrivano quindi nel posto e notano davanti al portone principale ci sono due guardie e un cartello sulla quale c'è scritto che la Banda del Coniglio cerca nuovi membri e che per entrare bisogna battere un Tirannosauro. Goku e Oolong trovano quindi un Tirannosauro nella Foresta dei Funghi e Goku lo sconfigge. I due tornano al nascondiglio della Banda e Oolong si trasforma in un comune cittadino di Fungus Town per convincere le guardie a farlo entrare dicendo di aver sconfitto lui il dinosauro. Le guardie gli credono e gli aprono la porta; e mentre sono distratte Oolong fa entrare anche Goku. All'interno del covo alcune guardie trovano il ragazzo e quindi quest'ultimo è costretto a sconfiggere anche loro. Attraversato l'intero nascondiglio Goku e Oolong arrivano da Toninjinka e il maialino trasformandosi in pipistrello recupera Bulma. Inizia così lo scontro finale tra Goku e il capo della Banda, il cui esito è la vittoria del ragazzo. Il coniglio fa tornare Bulma normale e la storia si conclude allo stesso modo. .]] In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Yamcha, assieme al suo amico Pual, torna dopo tanto tempo, affrontando gli animali selvaggi che riscontra nel viaggio, nella sua vecchia casa nel Deserto del Diablo, e ritrova l'entrata piena di carote e l'automobile di Toninjinka parcheggiata. Appena entra in casa ci trova infatti seduto su una sedia e coi piedi sul tavolo il coniglio che si sta rilassando fumando e che rivela di essersi impossessato della casa per utilizzarla come covo della Banda del Coniglio dopo essere tornato con tanta fatica dalla luna. Yamcha lo sfida quindi in un combattimento per ri-ottenere la sua casa. Entrano in gioco Coniglio 1 e 2 che vengono però sconfitti assieme al loro capo Toninjinka. Questi implora quindi pietà al predone del deserto dicendo che se lo risparmia farà qualsiasi cosa gli verrà chiesta; quindi Yamcha lo obbliga a ripulire l'intera casa (che si ritrova in un terribile stato dopo anni che nessuno vi è stato), e Toninjinka accetta anche se sgradevole per lui. Doppiatori * Coniglio 1: Masaharu Satō (giapponese) * Coniglio 2: Issei Futamata (giapponese) Galleria BandaConiglio 1st app..jpg|Prima apparizione (manga). Coniglio2 minaccia Bulma.jpg|Coniglio 2 minaccia Bulma (manga). Toninjinka trasforma Bulma.jpg|Toninjinka trasforma Bulma in carota (manga). Bulma normale.JPG|Bulma torna normale (manga). BandaConiglio luna.jpg|La fine della banda del coniglio (manga). BandaConiglio 1st app anime.png|Prima apparizione (anime). Coniglio2 minaccia Bulma anime.png|Minaccia a Bulma (anime). Bulma carota.png|Toninjinka trasforma Bulma in carota (anime). Bulma normale.png|Bulma torna normale (anime). BandaConiglio luna anime.jpg|La fine della banda del coniglio (anime). BandaConiglio DBO.JPG|La Banda del Coniglio in Dragon Ball: Origins. BandaConiglio DBZAS.jpg|La Banda del Coniglio in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Toninjinka DBOnline.JPG|Toninjinka in Dragon Ball Online. Riferimenti En:Rabbit Mob Categoria:Fazioni